


Magical coincidence

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not really even written open, M/M, Magic Tricks, Swords through a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill drags John out for once and, apparently, Sherlock is a magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for graveyardrain on tumblr.

Bill had dragged John to this club because they hadn't spent an evening out in far too long. Which was through, what with John running after Sherlock every given opportunity and then working. But tonight, Bill had said, tonight John would have to be free for him. Sherlock had muttered something about an experiment he was doing and said that he'd call John if need be. So John had agreed to go.

"Good evening," a man says in the front of the club, on a stage or something trying to be a stage and John stops thinking about how he'd got here and turns his attention towards the front of the place. "It's time for the magic act of the evening. Tonight, the wondrous Sherlock!"

People are applauding and, frowning, John applauds too. It can't be Sherlock, can it? he wonders, and when it is, he turns to Bill.

"You were trying to keep me away from him for a night, right?" John asks.

Bill shrugs. "I was trying to have an evening out with you. I didn't know he was a magician," he says, raising his brow at John.

"Neither did I." John wonders if it's for a case.

**

Sherlock scans the audience and blinks when he notices John. Well, that wasn't quite what he'd expected. He shakes his head a bit before he begins the show, with disappearing cards and coins and making handkerchiefs into birds.

Slowly, he goes towards the final part of his show, the one where he'll need a volunteer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he says, though after scanning the people around the room, there's nothing really lady-like or gentleman-like in the people there, "for the next part of my show, I'm going to need a volunteer."

His eyes fall on each person who raises their hand and he easily sees reasons not to actually take them on stage. Some of them look like they'd faint when he'd get to the point of the real show. It really only leaves John, who's not actually volunteering, but after noticing Sherlock's eyes on him, he does.

**

Bill grins when Sherlock's asking for a volunteer and John stares at the man in shock. "I'm afraid of whatever he's planning to do. I really don't think it's anything 'normal' magicians would do," he says and keeps his eyes on Sherlock, noticing the hidden marks on his face when he decides that he can't take any of the volunteers. And then his eyes are on John.

"I think you're right," Bill says, when John sighs and raises his hand, pretending he's been volunteering all the time. "The way he's looking at you could be interpreted as pleading."

"Please tell that to him after the show," John says smirking as he stands up and makes his way towards the stage.

Bill nods, waiting excitedly for the next act.

**

Sherlock greets John like he would any volunteer. "Evening. Who might you be?" he asks and John replies with his name. "We haven't met earlier, have we?"

"No," John says, gritting his teeth and wondering what he's got himself into now.

Sherlock nods and takes John's hand, pulling him to the middle of the stage. "The next trick has been called dangerous. Some people might say it's a near-death experience." He opens the box in the stage, showing it to people. "John will get in here and I will spear him with swords."

Most of the audience just looks at them, bored, because this is something they've already seen.

"Most magicians don't use quite as sharp and real swords as I do," Sherlock says, pulling one out and pushing it against the floor, hard. It doesn't close. He pulls it up and shows how it draws blood from him.

John gulps.

Audience takes a sharp breath.

Bill's grin fades.

**

"I hate you," John tells Sherlock later, when they're back at Baker Street, the two of them and Bill. He leans against Sherlock with a few small cuts on his skin.

Bill rolls his eyes at the two of them and says: "Sherlock, I hope you realise that you looked like you were pleading John to come on stage."

Sherlock huffs, his fingers playing with John's hair. "I did not."

John grins and turns his head a bit. "Yes, you quite did. Not sure what the audience thought of that."

"They thought I was getting the most useful male onto the stage and maybe trying to get in his pants later in the evening. That's what magicians do," Sherlock answered, making Bill cough.

"Right. I think I should be going. Let's not let it take us as long to have an evening together, right John? And Sherlock, you're welcome as well," he says, getting up. Sherlock nods, smiling.

John nods. "Let's make it a monthly thing. No set date, because a case could ruin that. But about once a month," he says, mulling over Sherlock's words at the same moment.

"Yeah."

When the door closes after Bill, John pulls away to change his position. "Well, you'll get what they think you wanted, if you still want it."

Sherlock grins and leans in to kiss John.


End file.
